


My Demons

by hirusen



Series: Hidden Fantasies [3]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Comfort/Angst, Darkiplier Has Inner Demons, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Language, M/M, Nightmares, Scared!Darkiplier, Some Humor, fear of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a monster has demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to this --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSvOTw8UH6s while I wrote this.
> 
> Feel free to listen to it as well while you read! ^^

Mark jerked awake, his hands going cold against the concrete.  _Ah, shit._ Yet another nightmare crafted by his lovely Darkiplier.  _I knew I should've watched some videos before hitting the hay..._ He had just finished playing a horror game for fun in his spare time and he did so while he was still rather tired. Pushing himself up, he scanned the immediate area for any signs of either Dark or something trying to kill him. When he spotted neither, he started to walk down the dim hallway, his footsteps echoing throughout. He got more and more jumpy as nothing happened to him, which was really unusual; he knows this is something Darkiplier made, and that evil fucker just thrives on his fear. So why is nothing happening?

He reached a door and slowly opened it, behind it was a rather large room, filled with shadows, and he sensed that Darkiplier was in here.  _Why am I even looking for him?_ If nothing had been happening to Mark on the way here, shouldn't he just tried to escape this place and gain control of his dreams again? But something was pulling him to his evil side; it was like he could tell something was wrong and was drawn toward its source. "Dark?" Mark asked, poking his head through the door before slowly entering the room, letting the door close behind him. He took a few paces in before he saw Dark's silhouette. "Dark?" He asked again, this time placing a hand on the other's shoulder. He was surprised when the other jumped, sharply turning on his heel to face his light half. "Mark? What are you doing here? How'd you get here, actually?" Dark questioned, his brow furrowed in confusion, but Mark saw the look in Dark's eyes.

Fear.

"I'm not sure how I got here and I have no idea where here is in my mind." Mark explained and the other seemed a little relieved, but at the same time he was twitchy, like he himself was waiting for something to try and get  **him**. "Darkiplier, what's going on? Why are you so jumpy?" Dark opened his mouth, but he must have heard something because he quickly shut it, his eyes darting around. It took Mark a second to realized that Dark had normal, human eyes; or as normal as it got for him, since his iris's were pitch black. He's only seen Dark like this a few times before, but it still fascinated him every time. Mark was just about to speak when something whipped out of the shadows, coiling around Dark's middle like a snake and snapping him backward into the shade.

For some reason, Mark followed.

He sprinted into the darkness, following the shape of Darkiplier as it fled from him and as he did, his nightmare changed. Instead of a building, they were now out on some rocky field, the thing that had a hold of Dark rapidly sinking down into the gap that was opened like a fresh cut in the skin of the earth. "Mark!" Dark shouted as he was pulled over the edge and Mark dove for him, his hand reaching out. He slid across the rocky ground, getting scrapped badly, but he didn't care as he managed to grab Dark's hand. A grunt escaped Mark as the full weight of Dark now pulled on his right arm, his left grasping onto the rough edge of the fissure as the other dangled, no hand or foot hold for him to get any purchase on. The thing had let go of him once he was over the edge, but Mark could see it wanting to try and snake around Dark's leg to completely drag him down. "Mark, don't let go! Please, don't let go!" Dark begged, trying to reach the ledge, but not being able to. "Come on, reach! You can make it!" Mark tried to encourage, but Dark shook his head. "You're barely balanced on the edge with my weight. If I try to move, I'll drag you over and then you'll be lost forever." Mark was confused. "What do you mean?" Dark fearfully glanced to the seemingly bottomless pit he was held above.

"Everything down there is everything you truly fear; everything you're scared of. It's also...where my own demons lie..." Mark was stunned. "...What do you mean?" "Everyone has fears, Mark. Even a monster like me. I'm afraid that...Mark, I'm scared that one day I'm going to disappear. That I'm never going to be as loved as you, or Warfstache, or even Tiny Box Tim." His words hit Mark hard. Dark glanced between Mark and the pit below, trying to make up his mind. "If you go in there..." "I'm never coming back." Mark's resolve hardened then. Dark's eyes went wide as he felt and saw as Mark started to pull him up; or was trying to, there wasn't much leverage for him to use and Dark couldn't really move without the chance of Mark or both of them falling into the abyss. "W-What are you doing?! Just let me go, Mark!" "You asked me not to, Dark. You  _begged_ me not to, and you don't beg for anything." Mark showed Dark that heart-warming smile he's seen Mark dress his lips so many times in his recordings. "I'm not going to let you go, Darkiplier."

With all of his strength, Mark pulled Dark up towards him, letting out a loud groan from the strain. Dark slowly reached his free hand up, hoping he could reach the edge to help out his other side, but yelped when that thing snagged his ankle, dragging him down as hard as it could.  _ **You should just give up, Mark. You will only join in his fate.**_ Dark's inner demons spoke, its voice wet and sick and totally demonic. "I'm not going to give up..! Ngh, he's not going down there!" Mark was struggling to keep his grip on Dark, but he held-fast.  ** _Just give him up, Mark! He's not worth it!_** "Shut your fucking mouth!" Mark shouted, his tone bold and full of power Dark as never seen before. "I will never give up on Dark! I'm never letting him go! And he is _worth it!_ " A flash of near blinding light came from Mark and with all his power, yanked Dark up and out of the fissure. They both fell--Mark on his back, Dark landing on top of him--and felt as that gap slammed itself shut, that vile voice screeching in pain before it vanished.

The nightmare changed again, but this time into something more soothing. As they laid under the stars, Darkiplier was still trying to process the words he heard only moments before along with something else. "Are you okay?" Mark hushed softly, running a hand through Dark's matte black hair; it was still in the old faux-hawk he had for a long time, though it was just as long as when he had the famous floof. Of course, now he was just messing it up, but Dark didn't seem to mind too much. "...Did you mean what you said back there?" Dark had pushed himself up a little so he could look into Mark's eyes. The man beneath him smiled. "You are worth it, Dark. And you never have to worry about disappearing or being forgotten. I can never forget you." Mark ran his hand down Dark's face, his thumb rubbing against his cheek. "We are one and the same, Dark. After all, I created you; the fans named you, yes, but  **I** was the one who brought you to life." Dark listened to his creator's words and finally grinned.

"There's that beautiful smile." "You're also my savior, Mark. You always have been." Mark blushed at that. "I wouldn't go that far, but I have been there for you, haven't I?" Dark sighed softly, regret crossing his face. "More than I have been for you." "I wouldn't say that." Dark glanced down to the other. "I really shouldn't tell you this, but...the nightmares you create? They sort of...help...after I play horror games." Dark smirked. "I'm gonna use that against you now." Mark groaned, a hand coming to greet his face before he chuckled. "Knew I shouldn't have told you." Dark lowered himself a little, tracing Mark's face with his eyes. "I don't know why but you take all my pain away. You make everything okay for me." "Is that unusual?" Dark shook his head. "No, but after what just happened, I feel...lighter." "Because you no longer fear those things anymore." Mark said as he brushed the back of his fingers against Dark's cheek. "You know that, with me, you belong. With me, you're home." Dark felt the string of sudden tears bite his eyes, but he closed them and held them back. Mark laughed warmly, pulling Dark into his embrace.

"I'm here." He soothed, petting Dark's hair slowly as he rubbed small circles into his back. Dark smiled against his chest, moving his body so he hovered over the other. The mood between them changed and Darkiplier slowly leaned down, his eyes hooded. Mark closed his eyes as Dark's lips met his own; it was soft, not much force behind it, and Mark lazily threaded his hand into Dark's hair, feeling as the other copied. Mark was the first to move, rolling them so their positions were flipped and began to kiss Dark sweetly. They kept it light and sweet, Mark not wanting to make Dark uncomfortable by pushing things. Dark smiled up at Mark as he pulled back for air, his cheeks most likely pink. "Nice blush." "Shut up." Mark leaned down and pecked Dark's forehead. "No." He fell onto his back, staring up at the moon and stars. He glanced to his right when Dark curled against his side, his head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He let a smile spread his lips as Dark grinned himself when Mark's arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Let's stay here for the rest of the night." "Alright." Dark said as he nuzzled closer to the other man. "Hey, Mark?" "Hmm?" "Do...do you..?"

Mark smiled and pressed a kiss to the crown of Dark's head. "I love you, Dark. Never forget that."


End file.
